The Crash
by Mattora
Summary: How Murdock really went insane in 'Nam.


**The Crash  
**

* * *

How Murdock really went insane.

* * *

"HOLD ON GUYS! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

Murdock yelled at his team, trying to steady the quickly descending Chopper, praying that the would not catch fire the moment they hit the ground. Maybe they had a chance if he managed to get past the trees and into the open? But there was no woodless spot in sight, not even a swamp or -

"MURDOCK! THE TREES!"

He could hear John was frantic, but Murdock couldn't possibly turn round to tell him that they were gonna be okay, because he was the goddamn best pilot the army had seen so far - for no matter how good he was, he knew this was gonna be their last flight.

Murdock heard his team curse and yell and scream out in panic as the chopper finally hit the ground, rushing into a group of palm trees, the chopper's hull and rotors cracking with an impossible loud nasty noise.

* * *

He doesn't recall closing his eyes, but as he opens them he is surprised to find himself to be still alive, staring fascinated at the chunk of wood embedded in the cockpit's windshield. Blood is running down his face, soaking his uniform, but he's barely noticing it.

Laughing he turns round, his eyes big and bright with shock, pointing at the almost-lethal piece of wood, about to say _you've gotta see this guys_, when he realizes there's no sound – not from the smoldering chopper wreckage, not from the breaking trees, not from his team.

He can't hear anything!

Smoke is filling the chopper, and finally Murdock realizes they have to get out- but where's his team? It's hard to make anything out, his eyes watering from the toxic fumes – _where is his team_? He calls out their names, chocking on the smoke, cutting himself loose from the harness, crying out in pain as he abruptly lands on his head- why is the chopper upside down? When did that happen?

His right leg refuses to support his full weight, and even if he can't hear the crackling of the fire, he knows he has to get out no before the gasoline tank blows up- but he still hasn't found his man! Johnny, Norman, Flamingo, Kool – where are they? Did they fall out of the chopper? Maybe they already got out of it- Murdock stumbles away from the burning aircraft, collapsing beneath a huge fern tree, looking dazzled at the bright, exploding flames consuming the chopper.

With the darkness comes the rain, and Murdock knows he has to get up and try to find them - they have gotten a away, right? He has to find them, and they have to get back together and report their mission and get patched up and have some good hot food and cold beer and play a game of cards –

Murdock stubbornly hobbles back to the wreck, straining his eyes to make out anything in the darkness surrounding the fire, not caring if the heat gives him blisters, calling out his team mates' names, not hearing his own voice but hoping they will answer anyway-

And they do.

First, it is just a faint whisper-

"Flamingo? Is that you?"

Which grows louder, and louder-

"Johnny! Man, I'm so glad your okay! Thought it'd lost you there!"

Turning into laughter-

"Kool! Norman! Come here! Yes, we're okay- what? Not even a scratch? Damn, you lucky bastards!"

Together, they make their way back through the damp forest, supporting each other, making sure nobody got left behind, crossing mile for mile for mile of muddy jungle paths until they finally reach the base, howling with joy when the first post comes in sight.

They'd made it! They all made it!

* * *

"HEEEY! A beer for me and my buddies! And it better be cold!"

Murdock yelled at the guards laughing, almost toppling over as he tried to move faster, his make-shift crutch slipping on the yellow mud.

"Guys, hurry up! Last ones in is a rotten potato!"

The guards exchanged a confused look before finally opening the gates, helping the wounded pilot to get in, calling the medics.

The dirt-caked man grinned at them, and kept on talking to his 'buddies' all the time whilst they carried him over to the medical tent, unaware of the odd looks everybody seemed to give him.

He waved at his team as they rolled him into surgery, glad all of them were okay – for a moment he really thought he had lost them back there. Phew... What a bunch of lucky bastards they were...

* * *

Smiling softly, Murdock lets the anesthesia carry him off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

They all made it... He can't help but laugh at their incredible luck.

Johnny - Kool - Flamingo - Norman ...

He knows when he wakes up again, his team will already be waiting for him, raring for their next mission...

Yes, his team will be waiting...


End file.
